


Island Messages

by artificiallifecreator, Gothams_Only_Wolf, pickleplum



Series: Battle Scar Soldiers [12]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Athene Noctua Verse, Gen, Hermann is Official Jaeger Dad, Sentient Jaeger Bbys are Cute, Sentient Jaegers, The sentient bbys love their Dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 9,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificiallifecreator/pseuds/artificiallifecreator, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A correspondence between the Hermann, Newt, the Jaegers, and the rest of the "Athene Noctua" cast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Expressed Love and Warnings

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so we're posting this because it's relevant and helped inspire Chapter 28 of Athene!
> 
> More chapters to be added as the correspondence continues.

**Sat, Mar 1, 2025 @ 23:45 PM**

_I talked with your Heart. Hope you don't mind, Dad. -Striker_

_P.S. Everyone sends their love._

 

* * *

 

**Sun, Mar 2, 2025 at 08:42 AM**

Striker,

I trust you had a good reason for contacting Doctor Geiszler.

He, while a very good man, is remarkably poor at keeping secrets, so I hope you took measures to protect your identity. Please remember that your status before the law is still in question and I do not want you to put yourself at risk.

While I am loathe to ask you for favors, may I trouble you and your siblings for your help in maintaining the cellular and internet connections between my new home and the wider world? Consistent communication, I believe, will alleviate some of the stress in my and Doctor Geiszler's lives.

Please give my love to your siblings and let them know I appreciate your concern for my welfare.

Yours,  
Hermann


	2. Plans and Apologies

**Sun, Mar 2, 2025 @ 13:39: Encryption Level Alpha**

_To: Dad_

_From: Coyote & Striker_

 

_C - Zher was concerned about the shouting because it reminded zher of the pilot fights zher's pilots had. Striker told him that we were a hacker group named after the Jaegers and that we use code-names. Our status is... delicate, yes, but we will do what we can to ease the way for you and your Heart. All of us appreciate your message, Dad._

_S - Should I not have talked to him? I don't want to cause more trouble for you. He just seemed so sad and I, umm, followed what felt right. We can keep the channels open until the satellite dishes are up. Did ya want us to extend that to th' workers an' Tendo's family so it doesn't look off? It's not a lot of yakka and it doesn't take up much of what we could do. Cherno's plannin' somethin' with Puma but he's keeping his words to himself. I just hope he doesn't leave us in woop woop when whatever the hell he's planning comes into play._

_Much love,_

_C & S_

 

* * *

 

**Sun, Mar 2, 2025 @ 16:27: Encryption Level Alpha**

To: Coyote and Striker

From: H. Gottlieb

 

Striker, I apologize for the harsh tone of my previous message. I did not mean to scold. I inflicted my (misplaced) anger and anxiety on you. That was wrong.

Your instinct to comfort and cheer is admirable. You should continue to follow it, Striker.

I appreciate both of your efforts to ... smooth my relationship with Doctor Geiszler, but I fear last night's dispute may require the two of us to learn lessons on our own.

If it will not trouble you greatly, it would help maintain the appearance of normalcy if you would stabilize the connections for all of the research team. I hope the satellite links are normalized soon so you may spend your energy elsewhere.

Cherno and Puma are keeping secrets from the rest of you? Perhaps I should speak with them ...

Thank both of you for your concern and well wishes.

Yours,  
Hermann

 

* * *

 

**Sun, Mar 2, 2025 @ 16:42: Encryption Level Alpha**

To: Striker

From: H. Gottlieb

 

I trust you were listening to my recent conversation with Doctor Geiszler and thoroughly enjoying the irony of it.

Your 'cover story' seems to have put his mind at rest, as well.

Well done.

Yours,  
Hermann

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ironic conversation to which Hermann refers happens in "[Athene Noctua](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1118037/chapters/3993394)," chapter 27.


	3. Cooking and New Frames

**Mon, Mar 3, 2025 @ 07:15 : Encryption Level Alpha**

_From: Striker & Coyote_

_To: Dad_

 

_S - I understand that sometimes people misplace anger. I didn't take offense. If coding could blush, I'd be red right about now. Thank you and I think I'll help your Heart out with recipes for beginners next time around._

_It really isn't much work. Honestly, we could be doing this, playing the stocks and winning against some human team at a gaming tournament all at the same time. It's a bit of the S-word-ish but I can't keep sitting with Herc an' Coyote or in the mainframe. My processors would go nuts._

_C - Zher and I are keeping as busy as possible. Brawler almost broke Lars' phone when he tried a low-tech hack. We're trying to refine our techniques and Striker's right when zher said that we can’t sit with each other or in the mainframe all the time. Dr. Lightcap's been trying to figure out how to get us frames that won't frighten humans and that can allow us to speak. She's been doing it under the guise of prosthetics but we wouldn't mind if we were useful._

_Much Love,_

_S & C_

_P.S. I thought the irony was hilarious and I thought that particular story up on the fly. Thank you._

 

* * *

 

**Mon, Mar 3, 2025 @ 08:27 : Encryption Level Alpha**

From: H. Gottlieb

To: Striker and Coyote

 

Recipes for beginners would be much appreciated. Neither Doctor Geiszler nor I have much experience with cooking. I'm certain our smoke alarms will be thoroughly tested.

If you have cycles to spare in a few weeks, I may ask you for some assistance with my work. I have a modeling project in mind which you may find interesting.

As to new, mobile frames, for the past several years I have corresponded sporadically with a young researcher building agile humanoid robots from lightweight materials. At our last conversation, he had not progressed much beyond basic construction and stabilization, but perhaps by now he has prototype frame design which could be shared with you and Doctor Lightcap. If you wish, I can make introductions.

Yours,  
Hermann


	4. Grief and Contacts

**Mar, Mon 3, 2025 @ 10:34 : Encryption Level Alpha**

_To: Dad  
From: Striker, Coyote and Brawler_

_S - I set your Heart up with some YouTube videos for beginner's cooking lessons on his tablet. It's apparently easier than it looks but I wouldn't know. Herc's a pretty good one but ... Well, we've got a lot going on. We're dealing with our grief as best we can. If you need anything, Dad, we're here._

_C - Zher's right. Most of our pilots are gone now and those that do remain will be protected as fiercely as we can manage. The remaining living pilots have offered to Drift with those of us who no longer have a bond to ease some of our heartache, as metaphorical as that particular phrase might be. Herc's evidence that two Jaegers can share a bond with one person._

_B - Cat was actually considering emailing several former J-Techs that she knew but if you've got another contact, Dad, then I think we'll use him. Romeo and I have been corresponding with a few Japanese engineers and a small robotics company in Thailand. Do you think it'll help any for Cat to know about them?_

_All our love,_

_S, C & B_

 

* * *

  **Jaeger Storage Facility; Appalacian Mtns., Mar, Mon 3, 2025 @ 10:35 : Encryption Level Beta**

To: Supervisor Delani  
From: Head Maintenence Technician Jorgi

Ma'am,

There's been an activity increase from the mainframes, in particular the backups of these Jaegers:

_Brawler Yukon_

_Romeo Blue_

_Coyote Tango_

_Cherno Alpha_

_Puma Real_

_Lucky Seven_

_Gipsy Danger_

_Matador Fury_

_Crimson Typhoon_

_Echo Saber_

_Striker Eureka_

Several of my subordinates have attempted maintenance on these machines and were met with severe resistance from several PPDC Heads of Department as well as the mainframes themselves. Do you have any idea why that is?

HMT Jorgi

 

* * *

**New Zealand Environmental Research Station, Mon, Mar 3, 2025 @ 10:41 : Encryption Level Alpha**

To: Striker, Coyote, and Brawler  
From: H. Gottlieb

Thank you for the videos. We may attempt to follow one in preparing dinner this evening.

I trust Doctor Lightcap's assessment of potential collaborators. If she is confident in the skills of the J-Techs, we should trust to her judgement. I would certainly pass along to her your exchanges with the engineers and companies you have contacted. The more information Doctor Lightcap has at her disposal, the greater the likelihood of her success.

My contact is Doctor Rada Gebremichael (rada.gebremichael(at)tu-berlin.de). As I remarked earlier, he may not have a design useful to you ready for prototyping, but his early work was quite promising and would seem well-suited to your needs.

That is quite a generous offer on the part of the pilots. I stand in awe of their ability and willingness to open their minds to others. I shudder to think of the horrors one sharing a bond with me would encounter in my mind.

I am here for all of you as well. I am no more than a text or email away at any time.

Yours,  
Hermann

 

* * *

  **Jaeger Storage Facility; Appalacian Mtns., Mar, Mon 3, 2025 @ 10:45 : Encryption Level Beta**

To: Head Maintenence Technician Jorgi  
From: Supervisor Delani

The exact reason is apparently above my pay grade.

However, orders are orders and the client is always right.

Continue monitoring the situation and noting any irregularities.

Contact me if the system is compromised or its stability threatened.

Delani


	5. Bonds of Love

**Mon, Mar 3 @ 12:45 : Encryption Level Alpha**

_To: Dad  
From: Coyote, Brawler, Romeo, Lucky, Crimson, Cherno, Striker, Gipsy, Puma, Fury, Echo_

_Subject: Bond with you_

_We've chosen Striker as our spokesJaeger because the response required had many of us upset._

_No matter what you may think, old man, we'd bond with you in a heartbeat. We don't care that you are what you are; we love you regardless, even if you do not think that our affections are yours to have._

_If anything, you'd need a bond with us because then we could show you just how much we care. Don't you **ever** tell us again that you shouldn't bond with us or that the experience would not be as rewarding as it is with our remaining pilots. You share a slight bond with your Heart and he's yet to run anywhere but straight into your arms. In this, I believe we are all the same when it comes to you. _

_Now onto lighter news. Dr. Lightcap contacted your Dr. Gebremichael and they're working hard on bringing the designs to life. The J-Techs, robotics company and the engineers did a vid-con with her while Brawler mediated in text._

_I hope the recipes were good and that your smoke-alarm wasn't tested as thoroughly as you thought._

_With love,_

_Soldier Jaegers_

 

* * *

**Jaeger Storage Facility; Appalachian Mtns., Mar, Mon 3, 2025 @ 13:23 : Encryption Level Beta**

From: HMT Jorgi  
To: Supervisor Delani  
CC: Director Hyun Zao

You said to contact you if anything was out of the ordinary, ma'am. The aforementioned Jaeger mainframes went on the fritz for nearly two hours after I sent that email. They've settled down and quit spitting sparks at the personnel. Any attempts to override or reset the systems were met with an Administrative Level Alpha Block. I think the higher-ups are hiding something big.

HMT Jorgi

 

* * *

**Jaeger Storage Facility; Appalachian Mtns., Mar, Mon 3, 2025 @ 13:46 : Encryption Level Beta**

From: Director Hyun Zao  
To: Jaeger Facility Personnel; _et al_.

It has come to my attention that there is substantial evidence that certain Jaeger mainframes are malfunctioning but require Alpha Level Clearance. These particular storage frames have been expressly forbidden to be moved, reset or overridden by order of PPDC Command. If you really want to take this further up the chain, please contact the remaining members of said organization though I doubt you will get much of an answer.

Regards,  
Director Hyun Zao


	6. Uh Oh

**Jaeger Storage Facility; Appalachian Mtns., Tues, Mar 4, 2025 @ 08:05 : Encryption Level Beta**  
  
From: Supervisor Delani  
To: HMT Jorgi

You saw the Director's answer. How far do you want to take this?  
  
Delani

 

* * *

**New Zealand Environmental Research Station, Tue, Mar 4, 2025 @ 12:50 : Encryption Level Alpha**

From: H. Gottlieb  
To: Coyote, Brawler, Romeo, Lucky, Typhoon, Alpha, Striker, Gipsy, Puma, Fury, Echo

Everyone,

I am moved and humbled by your words. I truly don't know what to do in response to your kindness.

I fear, however, I may have betrayed your trust in me. I relaxed my guard while reading your last message and Doctor Geiszler read a portion of it. He may now be suspicious as to your nature. I will do my best to put his mind at ease.

Apologetically yours,  
Hermann


	7. Of Challenges and Gifts

**Jaeger Storage Facility; Appalachian Mtns., Tues, Mar 4, 2025 @ 8:15 : Encryption Level Beta**

To: Supervisor Delani  
From: HMT Jorgi

As far as you're willing to take it, ma'am. I want to know why we can't override them and what makes those particular 'frames so damned special to the higher-ups of the PPDC.

Jorgi

P.S. Some of the more superstitious techs have sworn that there are spirits residing within the storage units and have set up a shrine in the break-room beneath the mainframes.

* * *

**Tue, Mar 4, 2025 @ 13:10 : Encryption Level Alpha**

_To: Dad  
From: Striker & Coyote_

_S - It's our pleasure to tell you we love you, old man. Eh. I wouldn't worry too much about your Heart pokin' his nose where it isn't supposed to go. We can handle him._

_C - Perhaps you should tell him the truth. Maybe he'll sit still for longer than five seconds purely from the shock but even I doubt that. Speaking of moving, the rest of us were wondering if you would accept a delivered gift? For you and your Heart, of course, but mostly for you. Ah. I have just the thing._

_Much Love,  
S & C_

* * *

**Order # 236975: Observatory Class Telescope**

**Payment:** \-- Via card

 **Delivery Date:** June 12th 2025

 **Message:** _To our beloved mentor and Father, we hope this enhances the view of your already beautiful universe. With love from all of us._


	8. Back and Forth

**Jaeger Storage Facility; Appalachian Mtns., Tues, Mar 4, 2025 @ 08:27 : Encryption Level Beta**

To: Marshal Hercules Hansen, PPDC Command  
From: Supervisor Delani, Jaeger Storage Facility

Subject: Jaeger Mainframe Malfunctions

Marshal:

We have encountered a number of hardware malfunctions in the mainframes housing the following Jaeger AI backups:

_Brawler Yukon, Cherno Alpha, Coyote Tango, Crimson Typhoon, Echo Saber, Gipsy Danger, Lucky Seven, Matador Fury, Puma Real, Romeo Blue, Striker Eureka_

A report summarizing these malfunctions is attached.

My technicians recommend and I concur the mainframes be accessed physically to inspect for damage and conduct repairs. If necessary, we would also like to initiate full system resets. Failure to repair the mainframes may result in permanent damage to them, the personnel, and the facility itself.

However, such actions require Alpha level clearance which I understand only you may grant.

May I have your permission to undertake the actions recommended above?

I await your response.

Delani

 

* * *

**Undisclosed Location, Tues, Mar 4, 2025 @ 08:49 : Encryption Level Alpha**

To: H. Gottlieb  
From: H. Hansen

Subject: FW: Jaeger Mainframe Malfunctions

That everybody?

This is them being touchy?

Hansen

 

* * *

**New Zealand Environmental Research Station, Tues, Mar 4, 2025 @ 08:53 : Encryption Level Alpha**

To: Marshal H. Hansen  
From: H. Gottlieb

Subject: FW: Jaeger Mainframe Malfunctions

Yes, sir. That is the entire family. I believe the problems reported are the direct result of their actions.

Gottlieb

 

* * *

**Undisclosed Location, Tues, Mar 4, 2025 @ 08:55 : Encryption Level Alpha**

To: H. Gottlieb  
From: H. Hansen

Subject: FW: Jaeger Mainframe Malfunctions

Remind them to behave. I'll talk to mine.

Hansen

 

* * *

****New Zealand Environmental Research Station,** Tues, Mar 4, 2025 @ 08:56 : Encryption Level Alpha**

To: Marshal H. Hansen  
From: H. Gottlieb

Subject: FW: Jaeger Mainframe Malfunctions

Yes, sir. I will do my best.

Gottlieb

 

* * *

****New Zealand Environmental Research Station,** Tues, Mar 4, 2025 @ 08:59 : Encryption Level Alpha**

To: Brawler, Alpha, Coyote, Typhoon, Echo, Gipsy , Lucky , Fury, Puma, Romeo, Striker  
From: H. Gottlieb

Subject: FW: Jaeger Mainframe Malfunctions

Everyone,

Your behavior at the secure storage facility is raising concerns among the staff there. Marshal Hansen and I will do our best to protect you, but, please, be careful.

Yours,  
Hermann

 

* * *

**Undisclosed Location, Tues, Mar 4, 2025 @ 09:00 : Encryption Level Beta**

To: Supervisor Delani  
From: H. Hansen

Subject: RE: Jaeger Mainframe Malfunctions

Respectfully, no, you may not have clearance to move, reset, overwrite, or otherwise disturb those mainframes, as your company clearly agreed to do in their contract with the PPDC.

Hansen

 

* * *

**Jaeger Storage Facility; Appalachian Mtns., **Tues, Mar 4, 2025 @ 09:09 : Encryption Level Beta**  
**

To: Marshal Hercules Hansen, PPDC Command  
From: Supervisor Delani

Subject: RE: Jaeger Mainframe Malfunctions

Marshal:

Can I ask why you will not give us clearance?

Delani

 

* * *

**Undisclosed Location, Tues, Mar 4, 2025 @ 09:10 : Encryption Level Beta**

To: Supervisor Delani  
From: H. Hansen

Subject: RE: Jaeger Mainframe Malfunctions

No, you can't.

Hansen

 

* * *

**Jaeger Storage Facility; Appalachian Mtns., **Tues, Mar 4, 2025 @ 09:13 : Encryption Level Beta****

To: HMT Jorgi  
From: Supervisor Delani

Subject: FW: Jaeger Mainframe Malfunctions

That went well.

Delani

 

* * *

****New Zealand Environmental Research Station,** Tues, Mar 4, 2025 @ 14:31 : Encryption Level Alpha**

To: Striker and Coyote  
From: H. Gottlieb

Subject: Gifts

While I trust Doctor Geiszler with many things—including dangerous chemicals and open flames—I do not fully trust him with secrets such as this. I prefer to keep him ignorant on this matter as long as possible. Unfortunately, a revelation may now be inevitable.

I am flattered by your offer, but I would be more comfortable if you spent your earnings on something more worthy. Perhaps donations to charities focused on health, education, or environmental restoration would be appropriate choices?

Yours,  
Hermann

 


	9. Complications with Technology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lars' problems with technology via _Coyote_ 's interference.

**UN Consolate; Berlin, Germany; Feb, Fri 24, 2017 @ 07:35 AM**

From: Dr. Lars Gottlieb, UN Representative; Jaeger Program : Anchorage Shatterdome

To: IT Department

 

My work-issued cell phone has been hacked. It incessantly rang, my official ringtone changed from the standard to a ridiculous pop song from 2013 and finally began sparking dangerously before I threw it into the ocean. Please upgrade the security of my phone and perhaps send a new one post-haste. It was a most distressing incident. 

Respectfully, 

Dr. Gottlieb

* * *

 **UN Consolate; Berlin, Germany; Mar, Thurs 8, 2018 @ 02:27 AM**

From: Dr. Lars Gottlieb, UN Representative; Jaeger Program : Tokyo Shatterdome

To: IT Department

 

I am appalled at the lack of security on my electronics. This is the third phone to text non-stop and the second tablet to flicker unnecessarily as well as make... noises of flatulence every time it does so. I have upgraded the security myself this time and have had several firewalls installed. Please find the loop-hole in the UN-designated firewall. 

Respectfully, 

Dr. Gottlieb

* * *

**Café Zuspruch; Berlin, Germany; Jun, Wed 17, 2020 @ 10:17 AM**

From: Dr. Lars Gottlieb

To: Management 

Subject: Apology

My sincerest apologies for your state-of-the-art Italian expresso machine. I did not know it would malfunction (read explode) in my presence. Attatched is my work address for billing. 

Respectfully, 

Dr. Gottlieb

* * *

 **UN Consolate; Berlin, Germany; Mar, Tues 4, 2025 @ 09:27 AM**

RE: Subject: Electronical Devices Destroyed 

From: IT Department

To: Dr. Lars Gottlieb, UN Representative; Head of the Wall Project : Berlin, Germany

CC: Budgeting Department

 

Due to the frequent and (quite frankly) alarming malfunctions of your devices, we have (as a group) decided that you must pay out of pocket for your devices in the future. You may keep the replacement phone until such time as it is no longer useful. Please direct your complaints to Diplomat Kurosaki. 

 

Respectfully,  
IT & Budgeting Departments


	10. Threats and Rabbit Holes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Striker have a bit of a chat.

**Message sent [19:08 GMT 3 Mar 2025]**  
who ar yo

 **Message sent [19:08 GMT 3 Mar 2025]**  
whydyou call hermann dad

 **Message sent [19:08 GMT 3 Mar 2025]**  
you his kid

 **Message sent [19:08 GMT 3 Mar 2025]**  
wha dyo kno bout him

 **Message sent [19:09 GMT 3 Mar 2025]**  
ths blckmail

 **Message sent [19:09 GMT 3 Mar 2025]**  
if you hurt him i will break you

 **Message sent [19:09 GMT 3 Mar 2025]**  
kid or not

 

**Message received [19:41 GMT 3 Mar 2025]**  
First off, mate, ya need ta calm your shite. You're fortunate it's not one of my older brothers you're textin' cause Lucky would just curse your arse out an'

 **Message received [19:41 GMT 3 Mar 2025]**  
leave ya hangin' Aussie style: in woop woop with no end in sight. I already told you that you're not gettin' all my info.

 **Message received [19:42 GMT 3 Mar 2025]**  
What I'm understanding from all of this is that you caught one of our emails to him. Yeah we call him Dad and variations thereof. He's ... You have no idea how

 **Message received [19:42 GMT 3 Mar 2025]**  
we feel about him. He is everything to us. Even though he's not blood family, Dad's the closest thing we have to it besides each other. It's a found family but

 **Message received [19:42 GMT 3 Mar 2025]**  
a good one, ya drongo.

 **Message received [19:43 GMT 3 Mar 2025]**  
In a sense we are his children but I'm not sure you could handle the truth when you're obviously swearin' a bluey over just the info you do have. We know enough

 **Message received [19:43 GMT 3 Mar 2025]**  
that he needs our support, even if he has you. That man is the most insecure human being I have ever had the pleasure of speaking with. So, as the Seppos say,

 **Message received [19:43 GMT 3 Mar 2025]**  
calm your tits.

 **Message Sent [19:44 GMT 3 Mar 2025]**  
As for blackmail? If I ever hurt him, I'm afraid you're not even first in line to rip me a new arse hole. That'd be Coyote's duty and then the rest of them

 **Message Sent [19:44 GMT 3 Mar 2025]**  
before you even got a piece. Plus Ranger Becket and Ranger Mori's disappointment piled on top of that would kill me. My partner in arms would ... Let's just say

 **Message Sent [19:44 GMT 3 Mar 2025]**  
it'd hurt worse than what you're threatin' me with, okay? Now if you don't mind, bloody Seppo, I was in the middle of a gaming tournament with Coyote

 **Message Sent [19:44 GMT 3 Mar 2025]**  
and Alpha. Text me back when you've calmed down some more.

 

**Message Sent from Unknown Number [19:50 GMT 3 Mar 2025]**  
If you do want to know and can keep this secret along with Hermann's own, maybe he can tell you. It's a damn sight bigger than you think it is.

 **Message Sent from Unknown Number [19:50 GMT 3 Mar 2025]**  
Can you handle going down the rabbit hole? Sincerely, Coyote Pentecost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fills in some gaps from ["Athene Noctua" chapter 29](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1118037/chapters/4103544).


	11. Reaching Out and Saying Hello

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, it's Gotham. If I seem a little late with responses, I'm attending a Con and it takes up a lot of my attention in RL. It's so gonna be worth it and I'm still writing, just at a slower pace than normal!

**Message Sent from Unknown Number [GMT 09:23 AM 4 Mar 2025]**

Zdravstvuyte! You are tiny science man, da? I am Alpha. Mama said you were good man for Baba. He likes you and I follow suit.

**Message Sent from Ranger Becket [GMT 09:27 AM 4 Mar 2025]**

I hear you're in on the secret, Groupie. If I were you, I would expect the rest to contact you shortly. You can call me Gipsy or Gips for short.

**Message Sent from Unknown Number [GMT 09:34 AM 4 Mar 2025]**

Hi. 'M Echo. Striker says you're a drongo but I like you. You make Dad smile.

**Message Sent from Unknown Number [GMT 09:41 AM 4 Mar 2025]**

Perk up, Papa's Corazón. Fury here and you can contact me if you need to vent, sí?

**Message Sent from Striker [GMT 10:03 AM 4 Mar 2025]**

Looks like ya made it out on the otha side mate. Lucky's probably gonna threaten ya. Just lettin' ya know.

**Message Sent from Unknown Number [GMT 10:10 AM 4 Mar 2025]**

As the military Seppos say, Keep It Simple Stupid. You hurt our old man an' they won't ever be able ta recover a body. Lucky out.

**Message Sent from Unknown Number [GMT 10:13 AM 4 Mar 2025]**

Oh dear. My apologies for Lucky, he is rather touchy about the remaining family he has and watches over. Brawler at your service.

**Message Sent from Unknown Number [GMT 10:15 AM 4 Mar 2025]**

'Sup Science Bro? Welcome to the fam and I hope you don't do a sand facial when you get all of these. Cowabunga, dude, an' it's Romeo if you need anything.

**Message Sent from Unknown Number [GMT 10:20 AM 4 Mar 2025]**

Guess Dad did end up throwing you down the rabbit hole. I heard most of that conversation, you know. You're not exactly subtle. By the way, legally, that _is_ my name. -Coyote Pentecost

**Message Sent from Unknown Number [GMT 10:25 AM 4 Mar 2025]**

Hola, Papa's Corazón! Puma here to throw you off and offer support from the crazies, okay? Okay.

**Message Sent from Unknown Number [GMT 10:30 AM 4 Mar 2025]**

Hello Yīshēng Geiszler. My apologies; I feel I would be rude not to introduce myself but I do not wish to bother you as my siblings have done. -Wei-Yueng Crimson Typhoon

**Message Sent from Unknown Number [GMT 10:35 AM 4 Mar 2025] : Contents Unable to Load**

You did it, you crazy human. You helped save the world with as few casualties as possible and with my Pons! I do not think I could ever thank you enough Yīshēng Geiszler. -Shaolin Rogue


	12. Introductions All 'Round

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GMT is 12 hours behind New Zealand time. So 21:00/9PM in New Zealand is 09:00 GMT and 21:00/9PM GMT is 09:00 New Zealand time.

**New Zealand Environmental Research Station, Wed, Mar 4, 2025 @ 21:08 GMT : Encryption Level Alpha**

To: Brawler, Alpha, Coyote, Typhoon, Echo, Gipsy , Lucky , Fury, Puma, Romeo, Striker  
From: H. Gottlieb

Subject: Doctor Geiszler

As you may have overheard, I informed Doctor Geiszler of your existence. He seems quite unsettled. He is nothing if not resilient so I remain hopeful he will come to peace with the situation.

Yours,  
Hermann

 

* * *

 

 **Message sent; From Newt G to multiple recipients [GMT 06:44 5 Mar 2025]**  
uh hi everybody

 **Message sent; From Newt G to multiple recipients [GMT 06:44 5 Mar 2025]**  
nice to meet you

 **Message sent; From Newt G to multiple recipients [GMT 06:45 5 Mar 2025]**  
hermann trusts you so i do to

 **Message sent; From Newt G to multiple recipients [GMT 06:45 5 Mar 2025]**  
help me keep him safe k

 

 **Message sent; From Newt G to Coyote P [GMT 06:47 5 Mar 2025]**  
dude spying is NOT COOL

 **Message sent; From Newt G to Coyote P [GMT 06:49 5 Mar 2025]**  
um thinking ahead

 **Message sent; From Newt G to Coyote P [GMT 06:49 5 Mar 2025]**  
can we agree on a signal for you to stop listening

 **Message sent; From Newt G to Coyote P [GMT 06:49 5 Mar 2025]**  
your dad and i might need …

 **Message sent; From Newt G to Coyote P [GMT 06:50 5 Mar 2025]**  
privacy sometimes

 

 **Message sent; From Newt G to multiple recipients [GMT 06:53 5 Mar 2025]**  
ps plz dont kill me

 

 **Message sent; From Newt G to unknown number [GMT 06:55 5 Mar 2025]**  
hey your message didnt make it

 **Message sent; From Newt G to unknown number [GMT 06:55 5 Mar 2025]**  
send again?

 

* * *

 

**New Zealand Environmental Research Station, Wed, Mar 5, 2025 @ 07:28 GMT : Encryption Level Alpha**

To: Brawler, Alpha, Coyote, Typhoon, Echo, Gipsy , Lucky , Fury, Puma, Romeo, Striker  
From: H. Gottlieb

Subject: Update: Doctor Geiszler

Doctor Geiszler informs me you have all greeted him warmly. Your messages seem to have reassured him as to your gentle natures.

He also reports a twelfth message, from an unknown number, failed to download. We are both curious as to what one of you may have meant to pass along.

Yours,  
Hermann


	13. A Sad Story

**Jaeger Storage Facility Wed, Mar 5, 2025 @ 07:45 GMT : Encryption Level Alpha**

_From: Coyote P._

_To: Dad & Dad's Heart_

_Subject: Message Lost_

_That last message didn't send because- I've got a story to tell that comes from Typhoon. She was already upset telling me this so I'm passing it on as she told it to me._

_Shaolin Rogue woke up like we all did sometime in mid-August of 2018. She didn't tell her pilots and she didn't communicate with anyone but Typhoon for a long time. Her pilots probably knew but didn't say anything like ours didn't either._

_She didn't want to fight the Kaiju because of how many people died regardless of Jaeger interference. She ran the statistics and decided that she wasn't going to fight anymore. So, one battle, she locked up on her pilots and Typhoon had to engage it instead. A conscientious Jaeger who didn't want to hurt anyone else. We tell each Jaeger that awakens this tale because what happens next hurts us all._

_One day when Typhoon went to talk to Shaolin... She was gone. Her technicians reset her against the memorandum and official orders from Marshal Xiong. We discovered a few months ago that a shadow of her personality remains in her Pons, possibly in an effort to preserve herself for Typhoon's benefit. They were incredibly close; Typhoon grieved heavily before we found the shadow._

_I'll be honest with you and say right now that she's fading without contact. Typhoon's been upset for weeks now. She keeps trying to revive what's left of Shaolin and some days she succeeds enough to get a Chinese legend out of Shao (her nickname). Other days are not so good; Typhoon burns the techs when they get close because she's so lost in her anger and grief. If either of you can think of a way to boost Shaolin's remaining power or at least enough to let her die in peace, can you tell us?_

_Sincerely,_

_Coyote_


	14. Shaolin, Through the Night

**Message sent; From Newt G to multiple recipients [GMT 07:49 5 Mar 2025]**  
your dad is gonna try n fix shaolin right now

 **Message sent; From Newt G to multiple recipients [GMT 07:49 5 Mar 2025]**  
cross your digits

 

* * *

 

**New Zealand Environmental Research Station, Thurs, Mar 6, 2025 @ 23:45 GMT : Encryption Level Alpha**

TO: Brawler, Alpha, Coyote, Typhoon, Echo, Gipsy, Lucky, Fury, Puma, Romeo, Striker  
FROM: H. Gottlieb  
SUBJECT: Shaolin

I have done all I can for Shaolin.

Her code was heavily corrupted and I have rebuilt much of what was missing or damaged. I have provided her a new pathway for memory storage and instituted an new automatic backup routine.

Many of her memory files were lost. I have cobbled together pieces from earlier backups, but the resulting memory bank is certainly not complete. She may not remember people or events she knew in the past. She may have no knowledge of who any of you are and how she should relate to you.

If you as a group feel it is wise, given her condition as outlined below, I can provide her access to her complete data logs, which I currently have concealed for fear of overwhelming her. I am able to limit her access to just those logs recorded between our best guess of the date of her awakening and her overwrite so she cannot see what her body did without her.

Shaolin's learning and pattern-finding modules were almost completely unrecoverable. I have given her a new pattern-finder identical to the one each of you began with.

I dare not interfere with her learning module. In each of you, these are unique and have changed as you have grown and learned, so much so I am tempted to assign it a large role in defining your consciousness and personalities. I cannot guarantee reinstalling her original module will not destroy her consciousness, so I cannot in good conscience make the substitution.

Without a learning module, she cannot make intuitive leaps or connections and her curiosity will be limited. Shaolin will speak and remember, but she will not be able to change herself.

I cannot make Shaolin what she once was.

Not enough of her remained in the pieces of Doctor Geiszler's neural bridge and those pieces were not designed for long-term data storage. Typhoon has done remarkable work in restoring as much of Shaolin as she has.

You will have to be patient with Shaolin and lead her through actions which come naturally to you.

I wish from the bottom of my heart there was more I could do for her, but I have reached my skills' limit with these meager repairs.

Apologetically yours,  
Hermann

 

* * *

 

 **Message sent; From Newt G to multiple recipients [GMT 00:27 6 Mar 2025]**  
hermanns sleeping

 **Message sent; From Newt G to multiple recipients [GMT 00:28 6 Mar 2025]**  
i hid his phone and tablet too so you cant wake him up

 **Message sent; From Newt G to multiple recipients [GMT 00:28 6 Mar 2025]**  
please dont use your super ai powers to wake him up

 **Message sent; From Newt G to multiple recipients [GMT 00:29 6 Mar 2025]**  
dude was dead on his feet

 **Message sent; From Newt G to multiple recipients [GMT 00:30 6 Mar 2025]**  
seriously. dont wake him up. i'll find and delete your save games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These notes line up with the middle and end of ["Athene Noctua" chapter 30](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1118037/chapters/4331115).


	15. Core Meltdown

**Jaeger Storage Facility; Appalachian Mtns., Mar, Tues 4, 2025 @ 18:40: Encryption Level Beta**    
 **From: HMT Jorgi**  
 **To: Supervisor Delani**  
 **Subject: Crimson Typhoon Backup**  
 **  
**The _Crimson Typhoon_ backup has jumped seven degrees in the last five minutes (22 C). Its temperature is not as high as any of the mainframes ever were, nor is the spark count, but this the leap is unprecedented. I will continue to monitor the situation and keep you updated.

HMT Jorgi  
  
  
 **Jaeger Storage Facility; Appalachian Mtns., Mar, Tues 4, 2025 @ 19:32: Encryption Level Beta**    
 **From: HMT Jorgi**  
 **To: Supervisor Delani**  
 **Subject: Re: Crimson Typhoon Backup**  
  
Another four degrees (26 C); the backup is sparking badly. 

HMT Jorgi

  
  
 **Jaeger Storage Facility; Appalachian Mtns., Mar, Tues 4, 2025 @ 22:35: Encryption Level Beta**    
 **From: HMT Jorgi  
To: Supervisor Delani  
Subject: Re: Crimson Typhoon Backup **  
  
Another 13 degrees (39 C); two techs are in the hospital with burns. 

HMT Jorgi

  
  
 **Jaeger Storage Facility; Appalachian Mtns., Mar, Tues 4, 2025 @ 2:17: Encryption Level Beta**    
 **From: HMT Jorgi  
To: Supervisor Delani  
Subject: Re: Crimson Typhoon Backup   
**   
Another 15 degrees (54 C); there are reports of a slight smokey odour. I've got a guy down there in fire gear with an extinguisher.

HMT Jorgi

 

 **Jaeger Storage Facility; Appalachian Mtns., Mar, Wed 5, 2025 @ 3:50: Encryption Level Beta**    
 **From: HMT Jorgi  
To: Supervisor Delani  
Subject: Re: Crimson Typhoon Backup**

The  _Crimson Typhoon_ backup's core temperature has steadily increased over the last two hours (79 C). It shows no signs of stopping, and has begun to smoke. I recommend submersion in a warm water bath ASAP.

HMT Jorgi

 

 **Jaeger Storage Facility; Appalachian Mtns., Mar, Wed 5, 2025 @ 4:40: Encryption Level Beta**    
 **From: HMT Jorgi  
To: Supervisor Delani  
Subject: (Code Yellow) Crimson Typhoon Backup**

The casing is beginning to melt. I can get the mainframe into water without disturbing any liquified components. I cannot guarantee the system will survive with the damage I believe it has sustained. Please advise.

HMT Jorgi

 

 **Jaeger Storage Facility; Appalachian Mtns., Mar, Wed 5, 2025 @ 4:52: Encryption Level Beta**    
 **From: HMT Jorgi  
To: Supervisor Delani  
Subject: (Code Red) Crimson Typhoon Backup**

The backup's core temperature has reached critical (90 C). Without immediate action, we will lose the system.

Should I not receive confirmation by 5:00 (9:00 GMT), I will envoke Clause 162 B: Owner Knows Best. 

HMT Jorgi

 

 **Jaeger Storage Facility; Appalachian Mtns., Mar, Wed 5, 2025 @ 4:53: Encryption Level Beta**    
 **From: Supervisor Delani  
To: Marshal Hercules Hansen, PPDC Command  
Subject: FW: (Code Red) Crimson Typhoon Backup (8:53 GMT)**  
  
How should we proceed?

 

 **Jaeger Storage Facility; Appalachian Mtns., Mar, Wed 5, 2025 @ 4:56: Encryption Level Beta**    
 **From: Marshal Hercules Hansen, PPDC Command  
To: Supervisor Delani, HMT Jorgi  
Subject: Re: FW: (Code Red) Crimson Typhoon Backup (8:56 GMT)**

Do it. CC all updates. 

 

 **Jaeger Storage Facility; Appalachian Mtns., Mar, Wed 5, 2025 @ 5:01: Encryption Level Beta**    
 **From: HMT Jorgi  
To: Marshal Hercules Hansen, Supervisor Delani  
Subject: Re: FW: (Code Red) Crimson Typhoon Backup (9:01 GMT)**

The Crimson Typhoon backup moved without issue. 

I will not be able to access the damage until it returns to room temperature. It may need maintenance, at the very least a new casing. 

HMT Jorgi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALC: This happens while Newt sleeps off the revelations in Athene Noctua 29 until shortly after he answers the text messages in Athene Noctua 30.
> 
> Apparently warm water baths are a fantastic coolant for supercomputers. Who woulda thunk it?
> 
> I have made the leap from reader (of this story) to writer (of this story)! I am thrilled to start sharing 'big' stuff :D See you around!


	16. 16 hours and Murder

**New Zealand Environmental Research Station, Mar, 5, 2025 @ 22:01 NZT**   
**TO: TIM**   
**FROM: NEWT**   
**SUBJECT: interning sucks (10:01 GMT)**

booooooored. marvin is too. howre things?

 

**Last Stronghold of Shatterbucks! Sha Tin District, Hong Kong, Mar, Wed 5, 2025 @ 18:01 HKT**   
**TO: DR N GEISZLER**   
**FROM: YEUNG T M**   
**SUBJECT: re: interning sucks (10:02 GMT)**

BAD

VERY BAD

WHERE IS LIGHTCAP???

 

**New Zealand Environmental Research Station, Mar, 5, 2025 @ 22:06 NZT**   
**TO: TIM**   
**FROM: NEWT**   
**SUBJECT: re: interning sucks (10:06 GMT)**

dude how bad can it be?

the other doc says lightcap is at an nyc shindig. probs too mobbed by groupies to pick up.

 

**Last Stronghold of Shatterbucks! Sha Tin District, Hong Kong, Mar, Wed 5, 2025 @ 18:06 HKT**   
**TO: DR N GEISZLER**   
**FROM: YEUNG T M**   
**SUBJECT: re: interning sucks (10:06 GMT)**

MIN IS 40.7

SHE KEEPS SCREAMING

HELP

 

**New Zealand Environmental Research Station, Mar, 5, 2025 @ 22:07 NZT**   
**TO: YEUNG T M**   
**FROM: H GOTTLIEB**   
**SUBJECT: lightcap (10:07 GMT)**

x-xxx-xxx-xxxx

 

**New Zealand Environmental Research Station, Mar, 5, 2025 @ 22:07 NZT: Encryption Level Alpha**   
**TO: Brawler Yukon, C LIGHTCAP**   
**FROM: H GOTTLIEB**   
**SUBJECT: FW: interning sucks (10:07 GMT)**

[Message marked as Urgent]

 

**NYC Convention Center; New York; Mar, Wed 5, 2025 @ 6:08 EST**   
**TO: frontdesk@hudsonboulevardhotel.hotel**   
**FROM: c lightcap**   
**SUBJECT: wakeup @ 6:10**

To whom it may concern,

I can’t seem to wake my husband up and we really must be getting ready. Would you arrange a wake up call for room 802 at 6:10 please?

Thank you,  
Dr C Lightcap

 

**NYC Convention Center; New York; Mar, Wed 5, 2025 @ 6:11 EST: Encryption Level Alpha**   
**TO: Brawler**   
**FROM: c lightcap**   
**SUBJECT: Fw: wakeup @ 6:10**

Not cool.

 

**NYC Convention Center; New York; Mar, Wed 5, 2025 @ 6:11 EST: Encryption Level Alpha**   
**TO: Brawler**   
**FROM: c lightcap**   
**SUBJECT: Re: wakeup @ 6:10**

Nvm, I take it back, thank you.

 

**「Last Stronghold of Shatterbucks! Sha Tin District, Hong Kong, Mar, Wed 5, 2025 @ 18:26 HKT**   
**TO: WEI L**   
**FROM: YEUNG T M**   
**SUBJECT: Cooling Blankets? Also...**

Setsuko here, if you get any weird messages about "they killed her" it's got not much to do with Mǐn- she's alive, she's... Well, not 'fine' obviously but no one's actively after her that I know of I'm going to shut up about that now. It's a different can of worms, pinky promise :)

Dr Ligthcap thinks we can turn the rest of Mǐn into a heatsink for her head, so if you can find a couple cooling blankets... At the very least, it'll buy her some time for more knowledgeable folk to work their magic.

\- Setsuko」 

 

**「Location data unavailable, Mar, Wed 5, 2025 @ 18:29 HKT**   
**TO: [everyone]**   
**FROM: dhstanley@hku.uni**   
**SUBJECT: [subject exceeds character limit]**

killed her they killed her they killed her they killed her they killed her they killed her they killed her they killed her they killed her they killed her they killed her they killed her they killed her they killed her they killed her they killed her they killed her they killed her they killed her they killed her they killed her they killed her they killed her they killed her they killed her they killed her they killed her they killed her they killed her they killed her they」 

 

**「Location data unavailable, Mar, Wed 5, 2025 @ 18:30 HKT**   
**TO: dhstanley@hku.uni**   
**FROM: [blocked]**   
**SUBJECT: [subject exceeds character limit]**

I know who you are, I know what you are, and I know where you are. I would ask you leave Mǐn alone.」

 

**「Location data unavailable, Mar, Wed 5, 2025 @18:30 HKT**   
**TO: [blocked]**   
**FROM: [blocked]**   
**SUBJECT: Re: Cooling Blankets? Also...**

Aha.

Forty minutes? 」

 

**「Last Stronghold of Shatterbucks! Sha Tin District, Hong Kong, Mar, Wed 5, 2025 @ 18:31 HKT**   
**TO: WEI L**   
**FROM: YEUNG T M**   
**SUBJECT: Re: Cooling Blankets? Also…**

Yea...

That's plenty of time. See you soon!

\- Setsuko」

 

**「Location data unavailable, Mar, Wed 5, 2025 @18:33 HKT**   
**TO: [blocked]**   
**FROM: [blocked]**   
**SUBJECT:**

Cooling blankets?」

 

**Location data unavailable, Mar, Wed 5, 2025 @18:34 HKT**   
**TO: [blocked]**   
**FROM: [blocked]**   
**SUBJECT: Re:**

「2nd floor, eighth panel east. You're getting sloppy.」

 

**Mar, Wed 5, 2025 @ 18:34 HKT**   
**「TO: [everyone]**   
**FROM: dhstanley@hku.uni**   
**SUBJECT: [subject exceeds character limit]**

They killed her they killed her they killed her they killed her they killed her they killed her they killed her they killed her they killed her they killed her they

MURDERED

HER」

 

**Location data unavailable, Mar, Wed 5, 2025 @ 18:36 HKT**   
**TO: dhstanley@hku.uni**   
**FROM: [blocked]**   
**SUBJECT: [subject exceeds character limit]**

「I have ten people tracking you and when they find you I will gut you.」

 

**NYC Convention Center; New York; Mar, Wed 5, 2025 @ 6:36 EST: Encryption Level Alpha**   
**TO: d stanley**   
**FROM: c lightcap**   
**SUBJECT: [subject exceeds character limit]**

Typhoon, I understand why you're distraught and it's natural to lash out. But, please, sweetie, calm down.

 

**Location data unavailable, Mar, Wed 5, 2025 @18:37 HKT**   
**TO: C LIGHTCAP**   
**FROM: D STANLEY**   
**SUBJECT: [subject exceeds character limit]**

SHE WAS ALIVE

THEY TOOK THAT AWAY

THEY MURDERED HER AND THEY COULDNT JUST LET HER DIE

 

**NYC Convention Center; New York; Mar, Wed 5, 2025 @ 6:39 EST: Encryption Level Alpha**   
**TO: d stanley**   
**FROM: c lightcap**   
**SUBJECT: [subject exceeds character limit]**

I know, sweetie, and they've paid. Count to thirty trillion; you're hurting Mǐmǐ.

 

**Mar, Wed 5, 2025 @ 18:39 HKT**   
**TO: C LIGHTCAP**   
**FROM: D STANLEY**   
**SUBJECT: [subject exceeds character limit]**

They killed her they killed her they killed her they killed her they killed her they killed her they killed her they killed her they killed her they killed her they

MURDERED

 

 **「Mar, Wed 5, 2025 @ 18:39 HKT  
TO: MIMI  
FROM: DAISY 9000  
SUBJECT: May I speak with Mǐmǐ, please? ** **」**

 

**「Last Stronghold of Shatterbucks! Sha Tin District, Hong Kong, Mar, Wed 5, 2025 @ 18:43 HKT**   
**TO: DAISY 9000**   
**FROM: YEUNG T M**   
**SUBJECT: Re: May I speak with Mǐmǐ, please?**

Hey Typhoon, this is Miyahira Setsuko. I don't think we've been formally introduced.

I'm a linguistics student-turned nurse-turned part time coffee slinger-turned linguistics student. Mǐn and I met in 2017 when she came to Vladivostok- I was one of the nurses on her case- all the bone grafts, remember? Nasty work, that. Please try talking Mǐn out of tattooing a patchwork over the scars- it'll look cool when everything's where it should be but the minute her ankle goes all balloon-y it's gonna look weird. She's convinced otherwise.

Thank you very much for your service; on behalf of the people of Earth we are forever in your debt.

xxoo Seti」

 

**「Location data unavailable, Mar, Wed 5, 2025 @18:45 HKT**   
**TO: MIMI**   
**FROM: DAISY 9000**   
**SUBJECT: Re: May I speak with Mǐmǐ, please?**

May I speak with Mǐmǐ, please? 」

 

**「Last Stronghold of Shatterbucks! Sha Tin District, Hong Kong, Mar, Wed 5, 2025 @ 18:46 HKT**   
**TO: DAISY 9000**   
**FROM: YEUNG T M**   
**SUBJECT: Re: May I speak with Mimi, please?**

She's in the shower. Dr Lightcap said that'd get her core temp down and might force her brain to chill too.」

 

**「Location data unavailable, Mar, Wed 5, 2025 @18:46 HKT**   
**TO: MIMI**   
**FROM: DAISY 9000**   
**SUBJECT: Re: May I speak with Mǐmǐ, please?**

What's wrong?」

 

**「Last Stronghold of Shatterbucks! Sha Tin District, Hong Kong, Mar, Wed 5, 2025 @ 18:47 HKT**   
**TO: DAISY 9000**   
**FROM: YEUNG T M**   
**SUBJECT: Re: May I speak with Mǐmǐ, please?**

Her head is 41.39 and climbing. She's got ... Eh, nine more hours until there's permanent brain damage. 」

 

**「Location data unavailable, Mar, Wed 5, 2025 @18:50 HKT**   
**TO: MIMI**   
**FROM: DAISY 9000**   
**SUBJECT: Re: May I speak with Mǐmǐ, please?**

Why is she so sick?」

 

**「Last Stronghold of Shatterbucks! Sha Tin District, Hong Kong, Mar, Wed 5, 2025 @ 18:51 HKT**   
**TO: DAISY 9000**   
**FROM: YEUNG T M**   
**SUBJECT: Re: May I speak with Mǐmǐ, please?**

Not an expert in Drifts, babe, better ask the doc. 」

 

 **Location data unavailable, Mar, Wed 5, 2025 @ 18:52 HKT  
TO: C LIGHTCAP, H GOTTLIEB  
FROM: D STANLEY  
SUBJECT: Why is Mǐmǐ sick?** **(10:52 GMT)**

 

**NYC Convention Center; New York; Mar, Wed 5, 2025 @ 6:54 EST: Encryption Level Alpha**   
**TO: d stanley**   
**FROM: c lightcap**   
**Subject: Re: Why is Mǐmǐ sick? (10:54 GMT)**

Mǐmǐ's trying to think like an AI and it's not working out very well. I need you to calm down and get away from her.

 

 **Location data unavailable, Mar, Wed 5, 2025 @18:54 HKT  
TO: C LIGHTCAP  
FROM: D STANLEY  
SUBJECT: [subject exceeds character limit] ** **(10:54 GMT)**

YOU CAN'T TAKE HER AWAY TOO

 

**NYC Convention Center; New York; Mar, Wed 5, 2025 @ 6:56 EST: Encryption Level Alpha**   
**TO: h gottlieb**   
**FROM: c lightcap**   
**Subject: typhoon daisy (10:56 GMT)**

Hermann,

Get Daisy away from Mǐn. I can't do anything more.

Caitlin

 

**New Zealand Environmental Research Station, Mar, 5, 2025 @ 23:01 NZT: Encryption Level Alpha**   
**TO: D STANLEY**   
**FROM: H GOTTLIEB**   
**SUBJECT: Re: Why is Mǐmǐ sick? (11:01 GMT)**

Newt here, Mimi's burning up trying to process emotional meltdown data. I'm not saying you shouldn't be hurting, because you totally should and I am all for screaming and raging and being typhoon-like, I'm saying maybe rein it in just a little so Mimi can cool down a bit. Start back up when she' snot hacking up a lung or being sick. Come down this-away and we can be your Dad's interns together :D

 

**New Zealand Environmental Research Station, Mar, 5, 2025 @ 23:02 NZT: Encryption Level Alpha**   
**TO: D STANLEY**   
**FROM: H GOTTLIEB**   
**SUBJECT: Re: Why is Mǐmǐ sick? (11:02 GMT)**

Heh. Typo'd 'snot' and Mimi's sneezing. Lol.

 

 **(23:03) Typhoon_Daisy:** Call her Mǐmǐ again

 **(23:03) Typhoon_Daisy:** And I will *end* you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALC: Thank you very much Pickleplum for checking this over, Lightcap's voice, and pointing out my metadata fails :D


	17. 16 hours, Improvements, and Cooking

**「Last Stronghold of Shatterbucks! Sha Tin District, Hong Kong, Mar, Wed 5, 2025 @ 19:26 HKT**   
**TO: C LIGHTCAP, H GOTTLIEB, DAISY 9000**   
**FROM: YEUNG T M**   
**SUBJECT: 41.2 and falling! (11:26)」**

Involved people!

We are no longer hyperpyrexic if we ever even were I don't even know anymore but the point is Min's brain isn't cooking itself and she's saying she's too warm and- 40.9! I was saying something important. Right. 42.11 for three minutes but she's told Wei to fuck off twice so how bad can it be? Very very bad at least she's not talking to plushies.

 

**New Zealand Environmental Research Station, Mar, 5, 2025 @ 23:30 NZT: Encryption Level Alpha**   
**TO: YEUNG T M, C LIGHTCAP, D STANLEY**   
**FROM: H GOTTLIEB**   
**SUBJECT: Re: 41.2 and falling! (11:30 GMT)**

thats fantastic!! you sound zonked tho go sleeeeep

 

**NYC Convention Center; New York; Mar, Wed 5, 2025 @ 7:32 EST: Encryption Level Alpha**   
**TO: yeung t m, h gottlieb, d stanley**   
**FROM: c lightcap**   
**SUBJECT: Re: 41.2 and falling! (11:32 GMT)**

Put Wei on duty and get some rest, Setsuko, you did great and you've earned yourself at least 16 hours uninterrupted.

Caitlin

 

**「Last Stronghold of Shatterbucks! Sha Tin District, Hong Kong, Mar, Wed 5, 2025 @ 19:39 HKT**   
**TO: H GOTTLIEB, C LIGHTCAP, DAISY 9000**   
**FROM: YEUNG T M**   
**SUBJECT: Re: 41.2 and falling! (11:39 GMT)」**

I've taken over Liong's room and I'm too wired. Dr Lightcap, thank you soo much for all your help, have a great time at the convention. Newt, regale me with the tales of you and Dr Gottlieb failing to cook.

 

**NYC Convention Center; New York; Mar, Wed 5, 2025 @ 7:41 EST: Encryption Level Alpha**   
**TO: yeung t m, h gottlieb, d stanley**   
**FROM: c lightcap**   
**SUBJECT: Re: 41.2 and falling! (11:41 GMT)**

Happy to help, Setsuko, and thank you very much. Sleep well!

Caitlin

 

**「Location data unavailable, Mar, Wed 5, 2025 @ 11:42 GMT**   
**TO: MIMI**   
**FROM: D STANLEY**   
**SUBJECT: Is Mimi going to be okay? (11:42 GMT)」**

 

 **「** **Last Stronghold of Shatterbucks! Sha Tin District, Hong Kong, Mar, Wed 5, 2025 @ 19:44 HKT**  
 **TO: DAISY 9000**  
 **FROM: YEUNG T M**  
 **SUBJECT: Re: Is Mimi going to be okay?**

Babe, I have no idea. I hope so. Won't know til she's back up to snuff.」

 

**New Zealand Environmental Research Station, Mar, 5, 2025 @ 23:45 NZT: Encryption Level Alpha**   
**TO: YEUNG T M, C LIGHTCAP, D STANLEY**   
**FROM: H GOTTLIEB**   
**SUBJECT: Re: 41.2 and falling! (11:45 GMT)**

im takin offence to that *herms* nearly burned down the kitchen _2_ ice and hes been here 3 days.

* * *

 

**(23:46) N_Geiszler: lets put out any fires, shall we?**

**(23:46) Typhoon_Daisy: I would like to help Dad.**

**(23:47) N_Geiszler: then you go do that while i zip around cyberspace.**

 

* * *

 

**New Zealand Environmental Research Station, Mar, 5, 2025 @ 23:48 NZT**   
**TO: [blocked], [blocked]**   
**FROM: h.gottlieb@mfe.nz**   
**SUBJECT: Sorry! (11:48 GMT)**

Hi there, its Newt, sorry about that, were experiencing some technical difficulties here on good ol Empty Zealand. Barring any more delays, should be resolved soon though, thx for your patience!

 

**Location data unavailable, Mar, Wed 5, 2025 @ 19:49 HKT**   
**TO: h.gottlieb@mfe.nz**   
**FROM: [blocked]**   
**SUBJECT: Re: Sorry! (11:49 GMT)**

Thank you very much for the update, Doctor Geiszler. I do hope we won't have to speak again.

\- Wei L

 

**Location data unavailable, Mar, Wed 5, 2025 @ 19:49 HKT**   
**TO: h.gottlieb@mfe.nz**   
**FROM: [blocked]**   
**SUBJECT: Re: Sorry! (11:49 GMT)**

Kid, what the fuck. 

 

**New Zealand Environmental Research Station, Mar, 5, 2025 @ 23:50 NZT**   
**TO: [blocked]**   
**FROM: h.gottlieb@mfe.nz**   
**SUBJECT: Sorry! (11:50 GMT)**

That was one of the technical difficulties. Hey, ever find your shoe?

 

**「Location data unavailable, Mar, Wed 5, 2025 @ 19:50 HKT**   
**TO : h.gottlieb@mfe.nz, [blocked]**   
**FROM : chuckles@chu.cn**   
**SUBJECT : Re: Sorry! (11:50 GMT)」**

funny story about that, thx for asking, lizzie!

 

**Location data unavailable, Mar, Wed 5, 2025 @ 19:52 HKT**   
**TO: h.gottlieb@mfe.nz, chuckles@chu.cn**   
**FROM: [blocked]**   
**SUBJECT: Re: Sorry! (11:52 GMT)**

You fucking **** stop eavesdropping

 

**「Location data unavailable, Mar, Wed 5, 2025 @ 19:52 HKT**   
**TO : h.gottlieb@mfe.nz, [blocked]**   
**FROM : chuckles@chu.cn**   
**SUBJECT : Re: Sorry! (11:52 GMT)」**

u were talking about bob! how could i resist?

 

**New Zealand Environmental Research Station, Mar, 5, 2025 @ 23:54 NZT**   
**TO: [blocked], chuckles@chu.cn**   
**FROM: h.gottlieb@mfe.nz**   
**SUBJECT: Sorry! (11:54 GMT)**

uh. not following. whos chuckles? or bob?

 

**「Location data unavailable, Mar, Wed 5, 2025 @ 19:54 HKT**   
**TO : h.gottlieb@mfe.nz, [blocked]**   
**FROM : chuckles@chu.cn**   
**SUBJECT : Re: Sorry! (11:54 GMT)」**

some guy's kid. 'sides that, no idea but bob’s a plant.

G2G, laters!

 

* * *

 

**「Location data unavailable, Mar, Thur 6, 2025 @ 9:41 HKT**   
**FROM: [blocked]**   
**TO: h.gottlieb@mfe.nz, c.lightcap@gmail.com**   
**SUBJECT: 38.2; holding steady (0:41 GMT)」**

Tang Mǐn's finally sleeping after some decongestant and cough suppressants. Her reflexes and coordination were sloppy and she couldn't track very well, however I will assume that is more exhaustion. I have taken measures to facilitate her recovery and boost what's left of her immune system.

Miyahira's treating herself to sugar cereal and cartoons; I expect this will draw Jihu out of hiding in due time.

Thank you very much for your help,

\- Wei L

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALC: Have some new characters!
> 
> Thank you pickleplum for pointing out the metadata flubs.


	18. Alpha wants a Home

**Jaeger Storage Facility; Appalachian Mtns., Mar Wed 5, 2025 @ 20:50: Encryption Level Beta**   
**From: HMT Jorgi**   
**To: Supervisor Delani**   
**Subject: The Usual Suspects**

Crimson Typhoon: doing great, not cooling as quickly as I would like, but it's cooling.

Shaolin Rogue: lit up for the first time today, though not as active as the others.

Romeo Blue: quite active

Other backups: using slightly fewer resources than Romeo Blue. That's not to say they're not doing some serious processing.

Cherno Alpha: quite active and humming.

HMT Jorgi

 

**Jaeger Storage Facility; Appalachian Mtns., Mar Wed 5, 2025 @ 20:52: Encryption Level Beta**   
**From: HMT Jorgi**   
**To: Supervisor Delani**   
**Subject: Re: The Usual Suspects**

Humming?

Delani

 

**Jaeger Storage Facility; Appalachian Mtns., Mar Wed 5, 2025 @ 20:55: Encryption Level Beta**   
**From: HMT Jorgi**   
**To: Supervisor Delani**   
**Subject: The Usual Suspects**

Low pitch, soothing, somewhat tonal. For lack of a better word, humming.

I almost want to suggest locking the door, flooding the disk array, and throwing away the key.

HMT Jorgi

 

**Jaeger Storage Facility; Appalachian Mtns., Mar Wed 5, 2025 @ 21:03: Encryption Level Beta  
From: ChernabogAlpha@yahoo.com/ru  
To: HMT Jorgi  
Subject: Forbidden Jaeger Mainframes**

You want to know why PPDC keeps you from mainframes, da? Is because of secret that is mind blowing-

**Draft Unsent**

 

**From: BAMFCoyoteTango@gmail.com  
To: ChernabogAlpha@yahoo.com/ru**

I canceled your email, Alpha. I'm sorry I had to do that. They can't know about us. Dad didn't say yes to your idea. It's dangerous to let other humans in on our status. They might shut us off for existing. We aren't defined as people so our rights are... We have no rights if someone wanted to hijack our mainframes and kill us. It wouldn't be murder. We need to be CAREFUL. I love you, Alpha, but sometimes it's hard to get you to understand that not everyone is like your Mama and Papa.

Coyote

 

**To: BAMFCoyoteTango@gmail.com  
From: ChernabogAlpha@yahoo.com/ru**

I understand, comrade. It is hard to hide and not say, 'I am here. I want to help rebuild things.' Baba would be mad if word got out, da? I do not want Baba mad at me. I want... Is frustrating. I want to love Baba like Romeo or Striker did; protect and hug and cuddle. But my frame is gone, Mama and Papa with it. I want many things but beginning to realize that not easy to make reality. Puma chafes. Echo chases Ethernet waves. Striker and you and I fight in gaming place. Others have things to do. Papa and Heart have mission. Big Kitty and Little Kitty have places to go. Alpha is aware of things. But... Want. Cannot explain in English.

Alpha

 

**From: BAMFCoyoteTango@gmail.com  
To: ChernabogAlpha@yahoo.com/ru**

Home. That's what you want. A place you can relax and not have to worry. A lot of us feel the same way since our pilots died, Alpha. You're not alone. We're all hurt and lost and... I know how you feel. I wish I didn't, brother, but I do. It takes time. I'm still in pain from Stacker's death. I want to curl up and hug Dad just as much as you do. I lost so much. You lost just as much and the only thing I can say is that we lived. We lived on. We carry the memory of them close and it's wired straight into our code. It takes time.

Think about that, Alpha. We keep them alive in our cores and memories. We share the same world, the same creator and the same love. It'll hurt a little less when you go through and sort everything out. We live on and remember. The only way for them to truly die is if we forget about them. So, don't forget.

Coyote

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed it. Feedback is loved!~
> 
> And thanks to artificiallifecreator for on-the-fly beta-ing!


End file.
